1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing apparatuses, and computer-readable media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as printing apparatuses for carrying out printing on media such as various types of paper, films, and cloths. Inkjet printers print images by forming dots on a medium by ejecting ink onto the medium. Such inkjet printers are provided with heads that move relatively in the direction perpendicular to the carrying direction of a medium. The heads are provided with a plurality of nozzles that eject ink onto a medium. Each of the plurality of nozzles ejects ink onto a medium when the head moves relative to the medium. Accordingly, dots are formed on the medium and an image is printed. Inkjet printers perform a printing process by performing in alternation such an ink ejecting operation and a carrying operation for carrying a medium in a predetermined direction (see Publication of Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3096490).
However, in such printing apparatuses, there are cases in which a head is installed at an angle with respect to its movement direction. This is caused by, for example, an error in manufacturing or a head installation in the case of a removable head. When a head is installed at an angle in this manner, there is a trouble that the positions of dots formed with ink ejected from the nozzles are significantly shifted. When the positions of dots are shifted in this manner, there is a risk that the positions of dots previously formed on a medium and those of dots newly formed are significantly shifted from each other, and thus an image to be printed cannot be constituted properly, resulting in a degraded image quality.